


Darcyland Drabbles

by MissSparklingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: Drabbles written for the Darcyland Drabble Race nights.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for the occasional drabbles where things get smutty or violent. Also some of these are closer to being double drabbles as stories kind of ran away with me. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is definitely not mine

“This is definitely not mine,” Ian murmured as he stared in the crib at the blue infant wrapped in a lilac blanket.

Darcy rolled her eyes, her head aching with exhaustion. “Yeah, what gave it away?”

Disappointment rolled off Ian in waves. “I… I mean… how are you going to manage?” he asked. “Can you even leave the house with it- her, like that?”

Darcy bristled. 

There was movement out of the shadows next to her. Loki stepped between Darcy and Ian. “With no more difficulty than you.” In a flash, Ian was a frog, staring up from the floor.


	2. You Damn Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you move your stuff?

After half an hour of searching, Darcy lifted up another pile of books and then scanned the titles quickly. This is definitely not mine.

She cursed her new roommate who was the slowest unpacker in the history of unpacking. She dropped the books back down on a chair and straightened up.

“Loki!” she snapped. “Will you goddamn move your stuff? I need my textbook.” She checked the time on her watch. She needed it yesterday.

“This textbook?” Loki called.

There he was sitting atop the breakfast bar, long legs completely stretched out, smirking as he continued to read her book.


	3. That Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wear it if you want to

The gown was royal blue with a golden shawl draped over the hanger. Darcy admired the way the shawl brought out the subtle sparkles nestled within the blue itself. She reached out to touch the dress and had to bite back a cry of pleasure. The material was gorgeous. It wasn’t velvet or silk or any fabric Darcy could think of but it felt amazing against her hand.

“Wear it if you want to,” Loki spoke from the corner of her bedroom. His face was weirdly impassive which set Darcy’s radar off.

“Whose dress is this?”

“It was my mother’s.”


	4. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wear it if you want to

“This dress is so fabulous,” Darcy enthused for the sixth time in five minutes. The strapless gown with white roses atop of the bodice hung outside Jane’s wardrobe. The ivory sparkled at Darcy.

Jane grinned at Darcy as she sipped her cup of coffee. “Darcy,” she chuckled, “wear it if you want. You’re itching to.”

“Yes I am,” Darcy admitted. “I need to try this dress on.”

Five minutes later, she was pulling up the bodice with some difficulty. ”You have small boobs.”

Jane laughed, just as Loki walked in. The god stared at Darcy.

“Did we skip a step?”


	5. Dragon Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You never said there'd be dragons

A gigantic blast of fire pursued Darcy down the tunnel. She dived to her left, into a hidden crevice. The fire roared past, uncontrolled and unrestrained, missing her by inches.

She sagged back against the cavern wall. It was rough and dragged against her bruised and burned skin but she didn’t mind the pain.

Hurried footsteps announced Loki’s return. He crouched in the tiny space with her, his taller, longer limbs restricting what little breathing space she had. Darcy breathed out, closing her eyes, allowing her annoyance to sweep over her mind.

“You never said there’d be dragons,” she growled.


	6. Sleep's Not Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You never said there'd be dragons

“You never said there’d be dragons,” Darcy groaned as she ran a hand over her eyes. “He’s not going to sleep now.”

Her husband smirked as he looked around their newly decorated nursery where dragons of various colours were painted on the wall. Their formally sleepy son was balanced on the God of Mischief’s hip, tiny green eyes drinking in the many new additions to his nursery. “He’s quiet though,” Loki pointed out. 

“Until you put him down and turn the light off,” Darcy pointed out. “Then you’re the asshole who took the dragons away.”


	7. Feeding the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Come a little bit closer

“Come a little bit closer, come on.” Darcy waved the bowl of food towards the glowering frog.

The frog remained under the chest of drawers. Darcy sighed and put the food bowl down, clambered to her feet and brushed carpet fluff off her knees. She plonked herself down in front of the TV next to her roommate. “This is your fault. I think he’s gone on a hunger strike.”

“That will fade as his instinct takes over. He’s a frog now not a human.” Loki remarked.

“When exactly are you planning to change him back?” Darcy asked.

Loki didn’t reply.


	8. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Come a little bit closer

Darcy swore as her fingers slipped over the clasps of the corset. “Nu-uh, my boobs say no to this thing.” She lowered the beautiful (and lethal) piece of emerald material.

Behind her, Loki laughed. “Come a little bit closer.” His voice was unfairly seductive. Darcy sidled over to him slowly. “It really helps if you don’t lace it tight enough to result in your premature death.”

“You think? Not all of us have clones.”

Loki turned her and slipped the corset on her, lacing it up. This time she could breathe. He kissed her neck.

“You’re welcome,” he purred.


	9. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Going all the way

Darcy met Loki’s kiss, sure that her clumsy nerves were pretty damn obvious. Her hands reached back, clinging to the balcony railing.

Loki’s hands dropped from her back holding her sides. He pulled away a fraction, his hair still shrouding their faces like curtains.

“You’re nervous,” he observed, “about going all the way.”

Darcy lifted her eyes to his emerald ones. “I just don’t want to be some Asgardian conquest.”

“Technically you’d be a Jotunn conquest,” Loki smiled. He bumped her nose with his. “Anyway, you’re not a conquest to me.”

“No?”

“Never,” Loki said as he kissed her again.


	10. Dance Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Going all the way

“You’re going to break the dance mat,” Jane protested weakly from where she and Thor reclined on the couch, the signs of a food coma already in her voice.

“Loki’ll fix it,” Darcy said as she clapped her hands and stepped back onto the dance mat. Next to her, the former Prince of Asgard scoffed. “Maybe he won’t.” Darcy amended.

“There’ll be no need to fix it once I take my victory.” Loki said as he took his place on the mat.

“Big talk.” Darcy remarked. “Don’t count your chickens. We’ll go all the way and I’ll kick your ass.”


	11. Morning Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go all the way

Go all the way began to play and Darcy’s head began to bop to the music. Now this was a tune. She began to pour the coffee and dropped some bread in the toaster. She swayed her body to the slower parts, dancing around the kitchen.

“Don’t let me go…” she sang softly before the music began to pick up in beat again. She shuffled over to the fridge and brought out the jam.

A click of a button told her that her coffee was waiting. She was pouring it out when she saw Loki standing in the corner smirking.


	12. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bring it on home to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of an abstract inspiration from the prompt

Darcy walked into the tavern alone, pulling her cloak around her. She took a seat at the furthest table nestled in the corner. A minute passed before the swish of skirts announced the barmaid. Darcy didn’t even look up.

“I knew he’d hurt you in the end.” The barmaid whispered. “Loki doesn’t know how to make anyone happy.”

“It’s not him” Darcy murmured. “It’s me. Running away is the only way I can protect him.”

“You’ve been married for a thousand years. Why does he suddenly need protecting?”

“A thousand years is good enough time for a curse to nurture.”


	13. Stuck Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Bring it on home to me

Her ipod was stuck on Bring It On Home To Me and Darcy was feeling pissy. She shoved the device in the bedside table drawer.

Next to her, Loki chuckled. “You know, I could fix that for you.”

“No,” Darcy held up a hand as she settled back in bed. “I’m not caving in. We agreed a ban on magic for a week and I’m not cracking first.”

Loki rolled onto his side, his long fingers moving to stroke Darcy’s cheek. “If you say so. It’s such a pity. The things that magic can enhance…”

Darcy groaned. “Fuck off, Loki.”


	14. Hooked on a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hooked on a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically near enough a double drabble

Hooked on a feeling was blasting out around the girls’ apartment. Jane was mildly swaying to the music as she laid out the pizza and snacks on plates. Darcy was swinging herself around the island counters, cocktail ingredients dotted about them. 

“… I’m high on believing,” Darcy belted out.

“…that you’re in love with me,” Jane joined in with a twirl. 

“Lips as sweet as candy,” Darcy continued. 

“Its taste is on my mind,” Jane sang softly. 

The door banged open and the girls cut off. Darcy yelped and spilled one of the cocktails all over herself. Across the room, Thor and Loki entered the apartment, Thor carefully fixing the door back into place with a somewhat sheepish smile on his face. Loki waved his hand and the door glowed, fully fixed. 

“Will you stop doing that, Thor? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Darcy protested.

“Nothing compared to the sound of a classic being brutally murdered,” Loki remarked.

Darcy threw a cocktail tumbler at him.


	15. When Steve Can Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cherry bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another over the 100 count piece - oops

“Cherry bomb?” Steve looked down at the violently crimson cocktail in front of him courtesy of Darcy. He looked sideways at Loki who was nursing an evergreen Oz cocktail. His eyes drank in the God of Mischief and then flicked across the bar to where Darcy was sipping from a rich, bubbly purple cocktail.

“Yeah. It’s delicious,” Darcy declared.

“Have you changed your mind already, Cap?” Loki asked. “Want me to restore your metabolism?”

“No,” Steve said. “No I agreed. Come what may.” He lifted the glass and sipped. His eyes momentarily widened and then closed, a satisfied sigh creeping out.

“Told you,” Darcy grinned.

Three hours later, Steve was dancing on the table, swinging his shirt, Darcy was draped across the bar doing her best Jessica Rabbit impression and Loki had populated the bar with his clones. Chairs lay smashed on the floor, three tables were upturned and the ceiling lights were half hanging off.

“Whoever’s bar this is is gonna be real pissed in the morning,” Darcy slurred before sliding behind the bar.


	16. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I want you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops another double drabble

“Darcy, I want you back,” Loki said the words she’d been waiting for for six years. Words she’d given up on hearing. Yet he was, stood in the dingy hallway in his all-black suit.

“Loki,” Darcy struggled with the words, “I haven’t got the strength to get on this rollercoaster again.”

“I don’t believe that for one second,” Loki whispered. “You’ve always been strong.”

Darcy wet her lips. “All the strength I have isn’t just for me anymore.”

Loki lowered his gaze. “Stark said you had a child now.” He looked behind Darcy, his eyes flickering to the small face peering over the back of the sofa, huge green eyes peeking out of curly brown hair.

“And you had six years, Loki, six years to come back and find us,” Darcy said, holding onto the doorway.

The God of Mischief didn’t look up. His eyes looked darker in the shadows of the hallway. “For those six years I was lost. I was so wrapped up in darkness, I would have been no good to you.”

“We could have fought that darkness together,” Darcy told him. “I would have been there for you.”

“I… I don’t think it would have been enough,” Loki croaked.

“Then how can we ever be enough for you now?” Darcy asked.


	17. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moonage daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that ran away with me. Also a sequel to Second Chance.

“I’m the space invader. I’ll be the rock and rollin bitch for you…” Moonage Daydream blasted through Darcy’s tiny apartment. The Culver graduate lay flat on the sofa, her hands resting on her stomach, sunglasses resting over her eyes. The curtains had been closed all morning but the headache was digging its heels in. Two bottles of Mountain Dew lay empty on the coffee table.

“Darcy,” Loki’s voice spoke from the kitchen.

Darcy jerked to a sitting position, throwing her sunglasses aside as her eyes fell on the God of Mischief. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Loki stepped forward. “Please, I just want to talk.”

[Sequel to Second Chances]


	18. Morning in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moonage daydream

“I hate this song,” Loki grumbled as Moonage Daydream played again. He cursed Darcy leaving her playlist on shuffle. He felt like he’d listened to this song a hundred times in the past month alone.

“Is this because you were once our space invader?” Darcy asked from his lap. The pair of them were still in bed and it was almost noon. Late morning sunlight wrapped them both in a rich golden glow, illuminating the crumpled bedsheets.

“Your wit is wasted on terrible jokes like that,” Loki mused, his hand caressing Darcy’s hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the stroking.


	19. Changing Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: O-oh Child

  * O-oh child always reminded Darcy of summers at her grandparents’ house in New Orleans. She and her mom would sit with her grandma on the porch and sing songs like this while sipping lemonade and eating her grandmother’s amazing triple choc chip cookies. Listening to the song, Darcy could almost feel that summer heat on her face. Her eyes began to close.

Ribbit

Darcy looked down at frog Ian and sighed. She lifted him up. “Okay enough’s enough.” She carried him over to the dining table where Loki was engrossed in a book that made the Bible look travel-sized. “We have to turn him back now.”

“We? Did you study magic when I wasn’t aware?” Loki asked without looking up.

“Fine. You need to turn him back. He’s been a frog way too long.” Darcy insisted, thrusting frog Ian onto the table next to the book.

Loki examined the creature for a long moment. “You have a point,” he said after considerable deliberation. “He has been a frog for too long.”





	20. Not to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: O-oh Child

By the time Darcy finished work that evening, O-Oh Child was firmly stuck in her head.

“… things are gonna get easier…” she sang as she unlocked the door to the apartment. Everything around her was really clean and she could feel the heat coming from the oven and smelt hot cheesy pasta within it. “Are you making lasagne again? Because that is awesome-” Darcy said shrugging off her jacket and bag. She’d been in the process of turning to go and drop her things off in her room.

There, on the coffee table, sitting in front of a still-reading Loki, was a red squirrel. Darcy’s heart sank.

“Ian?”


End file.
